walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Erik Braa
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on November 15, 2013. ---- Erik Braa is a voice actor who voiced Danny in The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Danny in The Walking Dead Video Game? I auditioned through my agent. They sent it over and I was picked. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? I did...both. Favorite character? Hmmm. Well, I always liked Rick and Carl...but I have to say a newer character I like is Negan...what a jerk. Oh and the King Ezekiel is pretty dang cool. TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with all the other amazing voice actors in 400 days? It is awesome...although I will say we don't all go in at the same time. So we don't always get to even see each other or for that matter even know who is playing the other characters. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? Kinda wish I did...other than having to do Zombie sounds, just in case. TWD Wiki: Would you return to voice any other characters in Season 2 of the Game? I would be thrilled...really. Not sure if I will get a chance...that is up to the guys at TellTale. TWD Wiki: If Vince saves Danny from the Prison bus, later in the epilogue Russell mentions that he died before shel and Becca arrived in the 400 Days Group. Were you told how Danny died or how do you imagine he died? Sadly, no...I though there was a chance he reappeared. It was a bummer to find out that he may never be seen again. I think all they said was ..."We learned from Danny.." or something like that. I can still hope, right? I can only imagine that there must have been an interesting story about how Danny died. TWD Wiki: What was your favorite line to record? "You take his dog too?" Just something about the inflection...and giving Justin a hard time. Actually that whole line..."I bet he lives in that truck...I bet you took his dog...you take his dog too?" TWD Wiki: Danny was caught and arrested for raping a young girl. He later claimed that he didn’t rape the girl but that he did bad things, do you think Danny was telling the truth when he said he didn’t rape the girl? The way I understood it...that was his girlfriend...and she happened to be under age...so he was busted on technicality. Although heck, I am not sure how bad he was supposed to be. hehehehe That's whay when he says "I am really missing my girlfriend.." he means the "Victim" TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I am ...although I am not sure I can say anything about them...hehehe alot of what us voiceactors do has to stay under wraps until the Developer releases it. But there are some things coming. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Of course...Thank YOU!! Really happy to be a part of it. Category:Interviews